peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-17 ; Comments * Possible early reference to what would become the long-running Little Richard Cover Search. * Sessions *Jesus Lizard #1, recorded 24th February 1991. *Ugly Music Show: only session, recorded 18th December 1990, repeat, first broadcast 20 January 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''(JP: 'I cannot adequately convey to you the chaos in which these programmes are conceived. My most recent occasional assistant went off to New Zealand for a month and hasn't been in touch since she got back, for which I hardly blame her, but there are times when I think despair is just around the corner. I mention this because I've been trying to find a version of 'Tutti Frutti' that I know I've got somewhere at home, and it's become one of those things, a bit of an obsession. I know it's in there somewhere, but I simply cannot find it because I don't know the name of the artiste, but it is a cracker of a version. If I ever find it, I shall play it to you, and you'll be much impressed. I mention this because while I was looking for it this week, I found a record by someone called Lonnie Dean on Hank Dean Records which, if somebody said to me, "Do you have this record?", I'd have said no.') #'' *Lonnie Dean: God Bless The Waitresses () Hank Dean # *''(some chat with Andy Kershaw about this)'' # *'File 1' begins during above discussion, 3:28 after start of above section *Paul Leary: Dulheart Down the Road (album - The History Of Dogs) Rough Trade R2631 # *Wayne Wonder & Cutty Ranks: Lambada (single) Penthouse *Ugly Music Show: The Pie Is The Limit (session) *Shamen: Hyperreal (Billy Bob Orbit Mix) (single) One Little Indian *Les Hi-Fives: Nako Lela (album - Wanawachezea Mfululizo Wa Kibushi) Philips ‎PKLP 105 *11:30 news 22:28 into file 1 *Tad: Crane's Cafe (album - 8-Way Santa) Sub Pop SP89 *Jesus Lizard: Wheelchair Epidemic (session) ~ *Kid Capri: News Story (album - The Tape) Cold Chillin' 1-26474 *Bleach: Bethesda (12" - Snag E.P.) Way Cool WAY 10 T ~ *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Pirate 5 (album - Tulip) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP 2 ~ *Tricky Disco: Flypaper (12" - House Fly) Warp WAP 11 *Fall: Edinburgh Man (cassette preview of Shift-Work) *'File 1' cuts out during above track *Bastro: 'Jefferson-In-Drag (LP-Sing The Troubled Beast)' (Homestead) 6:58-10:35 # *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Justice (Just Us) (12") EMI 12EM 180 @ *Jesus Lizard: Bloody Mary (session) ~ 39:50-41:41 *World Of Twist: Sons Of The Stage (12") Circa $ *Girly Machine: With You (7" split with Pica Huss - Split) Datapanik $ *Ugly Music Show: Been Here Before (session) $ *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 *Tracks marked ~ available on File 4 *Tracks marked $ available on File 5 File ;Name * 1) 1991-03-17 Peel Show R149.mp3 * 2) best of peel vol 25 (with introductions) part 1 * 3) 1991-03-xx Mainly Peel March 1991 * 4) john-peel-30a-1991 * 5) C168 The Peel Tapes Vol.13 ;Length *1) 46:56 * 2) 46:39 (to 10:35) (to 3:28, from 6:58 unique) * 3) 1:19:52 (9:06-14:27) * 4) 46:38 (32:49-41:41) (from 39:50 unique) * 5) 1:32:32 (37:44-42:38, 42:42-45:20, 45:25-49:39) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from R149 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. * 2) Best Of Peel Vol 25 * 3) Mainly Peel March 1991 * 4) HO John Peel 30 1991 * 5) The Peel Tapes Vol.13 ;Available *1) Mooo * 2) * 3) [1] * 4) Mixcloud * 5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200